The Challenge
by xFaerieValkyriex
Summary: Astrid Hofferson didn't really want to do it at first. But, here she was in her boyfriend's backyard; standing in front of a bucket of ice water. She was Fearless Astrid Hofferson, she wasn't going to shy away from this challenge. She was doing this for a good cause, it would be worth it. Set between HTTYD and HTTYD 2; Modern AU. Cover art doesn't belong to me.


**Original Publish Date: 08-20-14, Update 1 was on 08-20-14. **

**This was fixed up. The ALS Ice Bucket challenge isn't a trend anymore, but I was looking through my latest fics and decided to fix up this one-shot. Thanks for all the feedback. **

**Link to Video: **

http SEMICOLON SLASH SLASH blog DOT petflow DOT com SLASH als-message-made-me-cry SLASH

* * *

At sixteen years of age, Astrid Hofferson never thought that she would do something as crazy as pouring a bucket of freezing cold water over her head, and let's not forget the ice cubes that would be in said bucket of water. In truth, she didn't want to do this silly challenge whatsoever. Berk was already a cold little town in the middle of nowhere and she really didn't want to get hypothermia.

It wasn't on her to do list.

But, she _wasn't_ going to shy away from some _silly, little _challenge! She was _fearless_ Astrid Hofferson, after all. She_ never_ backed out of a challenge and she wasn't going to quit now!

So, here she was, standing outside in the rather warm weather, well Berk's standard for warm, in her old workout outfit; a pair of red sweatpants and a blue tank top. Sure, she guessed she should have dressed a _tad_ bit warmer but she wasn't going to delay the challenge any longer and the only other spare change of clothes she had was her actual outfit she had picked for a day hanging out with her friends.

There really was no point in walking back inside and changing out of her old, grimy outfit and into something nice.

"C'mon, Hiccup!" she pouted, crossing her arms over her chest, impatient, "I want to get this over with!"

Hiccup rolled his eyes and began to drag over a large yellow bucket with a red lid, in which she recognized to be an old container that held liter for Cheeto, a fat lazy orange cat that belonged to the Haddock family. He dumped a medium sized bag of ice into the container, letting it settle before he dipped his hand in with a yelp to test out the temperature.

"You sure you're ready for this, m'lady?" he asked as he walked over towards her, placing the bucket on the ground in front of her feet before walking over to a camera that sat on a deck chair, turning it on as she simply nodded in reply.

"I want to get this over with," she replied, shifting her feet "Just...start recording."

"Okie dokie. 3, 2, 1..." he gave her a thumbs up.

With the mall beep of the camera, a little red light turned on, instantly recording the scene.

"Hello fellow Vikings!" Astrid addressed, waving confidently "I'm Astrid Hofferson and I was nominated to do the ALS Ice Bucket Challenge by my boyfriend Hiksti Haddock!" with that, she stretched and gripped onto the edge of the bucket, picking it up with ease "For this challenge I will be nominating our friends Heather, Ruffnut, and my very own mother, Agnetha Hofferson! You have 24 hours to complete this challenge, or you can just donate to the ALS Cause! Good luck!"

And with that, she gave the camera a confident, albit nervous, smile and heaved the bucket up over her head. She took a big gulp of air, and poured the bucket over her head.

F.R.E.E.Z.I.N.G!

Oh. My. Gods!

It was _FREEZING_!

_How_ the _Hel_ did people do this and not die from hypothermia right away!?

And with that thought in her mind, she gave a rather girly screech, so unlike the Hofferson girl, and before she could grab a towel to warm herself up or tell Hiccup to turn off the recorder, she felt a presence behind her and as she turned around, she was met with another large bucket of ice water.

She sputtered, gasping for air with heaving, burning lungs as she flicked her long blonde bangs out of her mouth, cleared her eyes with shaky hands and came face to face to pig nosed Scott Jorgenson, Hiccup's cousin, giving off a large grin at her reaction to another bucket full of ice.

_Oh-h-h,_ he was dead meat!

She tried to calm herself down. But, unable to without revenge, raised her fists and began chasing him around the large yard with a war cry, Toothless barking at the commotion and Hiccup simply standing behind the still recording camera with a slight look of confusion and shock on his face; though, as he watched his girlfriend chase down his cousin, a goofy smile lit up on his freckled face and Astrid screamed once more;

"_Snotlout!_"

* * *

**I'm freezing right now so I'm just going to snuggle in my faux fur hat and wrap myself in a blanket. **

**I'm off to plan ECE lessons and whatnot. **

**Bbyyyyeee lovely peoples. **

**- Gracelyn (xFaerieValkyriex)**


End file.
